The White one
by shadow heart 131
Summary: What happens when a Pokemon and there trainer fall in love? Well for Amy and her zoroark Shine they must go throw many tiles and much heart ship before they can be together. Human/Zoroark paring in adult content also theirs lots of blood and gore in this story romance/adventure/horror
1. begins part 1

amy's point of viwe

"Amy...amy...amy...why...why would you do that...why...why?" I herd a voice calling my name in a dark disappoint and scary voice I try'd calling back

" Who are you? ... I don't understand what you mean." I look'd around and found i'm in a dark place so dark that a cant tell were i was or who was calling out to me.

Then the voice tern'd darker then before and more mest up "amy...aaaamy...AMY.

I screamed then ran as fast as i could then i was block'd by something and i look'd back at the dark behind me and noticed it had one crimson red eye staring at me charging at me i screamed at the top of my lungs.

it look'd at me one's more felling me with the idea that it was going to kill me it lounged at me i screamed

i woke up in a could sweat in the middle of the night looking around my room as if scared of my own shadow

" it was just a dream just a dream..." i was breathing hard and i lay'd back down to go to sleep

hi my name is Amy i'm just about to stared my very own pokemon journey i'm 15 years old with red heir and with green eyes i was told that other trainers normally stared there own journey's at the age of ten but i was not like other people i'm well an orphan and my parents died when i was 10 so i dint go one my pokemon journey tell i was shear that i was over that and the fact that no one adopt'd me form the orphanage and kids that are being "cared for" was not aloud to go on a pokemon journey but i had a plan.

I woke up the next morning form not so pleasing dreams and i look'd at the clock " 9:30... oh no i'm late" i jump'd out of my blanket and throw off my pajamas and throw on some blue jeans and a t shirt and brushed my hair and ran quickly down stars then i heard " your late a again Missy." and i seen the word-in her self miss Burch

a small but stocky woman with black dark hear with some silver and gray in it a light blue eyes and a look that cud stop rampaging Rampardos and she had quite the stomach i look to her and say'd " sorry i'm late miss Burch." i say'd in the most sorry tone i cud do

she look'd at me and say'd " your lucky this nice couple hast left yet you being 15 and 30 minutes late missy."

and i thout to my self who cares if they been waiting for me for 3 hours i new how this was going to go down already fist they'll ask me my name my age and how long iv'e bean hear then the'll ask some stupid questions and i well be ask'd to leaf and they would ask about my past in privet about why i was hear and then they wud make me come back in and they well say " sorry but were looking for some one different sorry to wast your time." then they would leaf like every one else did.

and i was right that's exactly what happen'd but i was not a bit faced because i know that tonight was last night i was going to take it.

for you see i was leafing to night or as some would call it ruining away to stare my journey wean the couple leaf'd miss Burch came out the dour saying simplistic " i'm sorry Amy maby this wasn't the right couple after all." she frowned i look'd at her and i say'd " it's ok miss Burch i dint like that couple any way."

ether way it din't madder because i was leafing any way i smiled at her and she say'd " your 15 now not many kids at your age get adopt'd but i know well keep trying to find the right family for you amy." she say'd with a smile

i just nod and she wint away i thot to my self about all the things i'm going to need if i'm leafing so i grab'd my back pack and fild it with close and things i wud need like food and a frist add kit and a sleeping bag i had to wait tell night fall so i cud sneak out

wean night fall came i slip'd out the window throw the fens and into the foist little did i know this was the last time i would be alone.


	2. begins part 2

Shine's point of viwe

" Some were in the forist there must be some who well understand me." the zoroark thot to him self.

hi i'm Shine a white zoroark my far is white and silver insted of black and red i was about normle hight and i'm 15 years old my eyes are blue and well i'm wild pokemon evein if the other zoroark call'd me a freak.

It was about 10 p.m. i just got done with yet again a nother run in with a traner that thot " oh WOW A WHITE ZOROARK IM GOING TO CACH YOU." shine roll'd his blue eye's the thot of a traner not evein haveing lvl 5 pokemon caching me.

he look'd up to the moon " i wish there was some one out there that new my pain." he say'd saidly

you see at lest 3 years ago his trib or pack of family was kill'd by pokemon hunters my home bernt down to the grownd and whats worss than that that i had wach'd my parints die right befor my eye's i have nightmares every night evein to this day of my parints face's as they were kill'd with a slow and pain full death.

I shoke my head and say'd " i cant thank about that right now" i look'd arownd the every last part of the forist close to were an orphinga was he sat down looking at the moon.

i began thinking how dose the moon stay all aloin up there in the dark sky with out longing with out whating some one the understud it's siuashon.

" i'm looking at an life lise object and think it has fellings i have folin off the deep end havint i." he say'd thinkg out lowd

but little did i know this was the last night i was alone or wild.


	3. Arceus would be surprised

amy's point of view

I stop'd by a tall tree in the forest it was steel late i look'd around my surroundings and noticed this is were the waterfall is and it's in the deeper part of the forest this were wild pokemon would go in case something bad happen'd.

i look'd up from were i was siting under the large tree and i stared to drift asleep when i herd a long howl i operand up my eyes quickly and grab'd a frying pain and i was ready to use it

then i herd other howls and it was way more then one so i decide to clime the tree for safety then i seen a flamethrower in the forest i dart'd trod them as fast as i cud. i din't know why but what ever was happening i know some was in danger

i was running thew the trees and wean i seen several houndoom's i stop'd and hid because houndoom are every aggressive wild i also seen a pokemon iv'e never seen before it was white with some black parts of its fur and it had wild blue eye's but yet gentle.

the white pokemon shot out a black ball of energy know as shadow ball and houndoom's jump'd out of the way they all use'd flamethrower at it.

it dodge'd two but got hit by the 3'd one he took allot of damage but shock his head and then shot a dark winding beam dark pulse. it hit all three of the houndoom's but there was a forth one waiting to strike it was going at the white one's back.

the white pokemon din't know it and i don't know what got in to me i rain form my hiding place and jump'd behind the white one and hit the other houndoom with my frying pain making the houndoom go off in a another direction.

the white one trend torrid me looking confuse'd at why i help'd him i dint really know my self and i say'd to him "lets get out before they wake up." and i ran as did the white pokemon beside me we ran until i was back were i first stared the big tree the white pokemon look'd at me weirdly i guess he's never seen a human before.

i look'd at him and i say'd "are you ok?" he just keep looking at me and after that for awhile it was silent i look'd back at him and say'd " you should go back to your family" i say'd in a comforting voice but he just look'd down and well stared crying.

i look'd at him a pokemon looking this strong crying that's well diffident and i put my hand on his shoulder and say'd " don't cry what's the madder." i look'd in to his widen'd eye's but what happen'd next's i guess even arceus him self would be surprised.


	4. the Houndooms asalt

Shine's point of view

After awhile i decide to walk trod the clearing to think about what am i going to do next.

i found a flat part of the forest it look'd perfect for a good sleep so i decide to take a quick nap then i herd a howl then i look out and seen a lone houndoom it look'd at me and say'd " well looky what we got hear a zoroark that stumble'd into are territory." he say'd me-singly i thou really another fight i say'd " look i don't want trouble i'm just passing throw."

the houndoom unleash'd a flamethrower to the sky. then i herd more holing it sound like two more houndoom came form the trees. the bigger one say'd "well aren't you little snack." she laughing at me. the smaller one say'd " well well well it's diner time isn't it." he grind.

i had to think of some way out but by they way there acting theirs nothing i cud say to get me out so i charged up a shadow ball and throw it at them.

they dodged it thew. laughing every single one of them then they all use'd flamethrower at me i dodged the first two but the bigger one hit me hard i gave me a cable burns but nothing to serous.

i then shout a dark pulse hitting all of them and knocking them out i felt like i should phrase this moment but that's wean i seen a human leap form the tree's my first reaction was to knock her out so i can get away but then i herd a WHOP and i look'd and seen a big houndoom flying they other way i look'd at the human very confuse'd and i look'd at her she had red hair and beautiful green eye's.

then she look'd at me with throws green eye's and say'd " let's get out before they wake up." i follow'd her to were she had stop'd and i look'd at her as she look'd at me and say'd "are you ok?" i stared at her. she was concerned for me a freak with white heir.

little bit after that she say'd " you should go back to your family" in a very sweet voice but i couldn't help but bow my head and stared crying because i had no family any more no friends and no home.

then i felt something touch my shoulder with my eyes widen'd she look'd into my eye's and say'd in a comforting voice " don't cry what's the madder." i look'd at her and i would revile a dark secret about my self to her the i guess arceus would be mad.


	5. the understanding night

amy's point of view

after i look'd him in the eye'sand ask'd what's wrong we sat there for along time in the dark he finale look'd up at me and he hesitated and scoot a little way's away form me and i gave him a weird look then he say'd "iit's no concern of your's leaf me alone."

my mouth drop'd to the ground and i'm the one that hesitated this time and i fell on my back and say'd "yyyyyyyou ccc...can ." i herd of pokemon that can toke like in my old fairy tales story's or legend's but i cud never believe it for my self. until now that is.

he shock his head as if he done something complicity stupid and he say'd "n...no i...i..i can't speak." i look'd at him and say'd "but i just heard you say leaf me alone." i say'd with all the sarcasm i cud muster beside's being freaking out

then it was quite for awhile i calm'd down and then i look'd at him and say'd "well i gess that ansers that your not normal huh." and i smile'd at him trying to calm him down and he laugh a little and look'd at me i cud tell he did not trust humans like most wile'd pokemon but i seam to have got to his amusement a little.

i walk'd over to him setting by him i cud tell he was not comfortable but he let me stay by him this time i say'd "you din't answer my question earlier. what's wrong." i ask'd again he look'd at me with a more serious face now understanding that i would not drop the subject at any time.

look hears two things about me you should know 1, never leaf peanut butter out were i can find it and 2, if somethings wrong i wont drop it until the persons feeling better.

he look'd at me and say'd "you wouldn't understand." he say'd in a very sad tone i look'd at him and thought to my self i lost both my parents when i was young what ever wrong cant be worse than that. i say'd "try me i just might under stand."

he sight for a minute and then say'd " i lost my hole family wean i was younger and i seen them all die with my own eye's." he stop'd a minute to try to stop the tears from coming then continued "every night i see there face all bernd up and cut up and beaten have to death and...and then...a pokemon hunter...cutting all of there head's off one by one of my inter family." he stop'd because he was crying again but a tear came to my eye as well. what horrible sight this pokemon has seen i hug'd him he buried his face into my side crying his eye's out i held him and i told him thing's to comfort him a little he held on my tightly o most squeezing the breath right out of me.

when he calm'd down again he say'd "sorry i...i don't know what got over me." i look'd at him and say'd "it's ok i din't like this shirt any way." i sorta smile'd as did he and he finish'd what he was trying to say " wean you say'd you should go back home i just couldn't help of thinking of that." i look'd at him and thought he under stand's what it's like losing both parent's like me. he under stands me

he look'd back at me and say'd " i told you it's hard to understand." he got up and before he leaf'd i say'd " i lost both of my parent's to." he tern'd around quickly and look'd at me i look'd back at him i continued. " i lost my parent's in a firer you see my father got me out of the house and then went back in to the firer to get my mom and wean he went back in the house collapsed on them both." i look'd away form him trying to hide a tear from him then i felt a hand touch my back it was the pokemon as if trying to comfort me i continued. " he told me he would be back then that happened and he was gone my mother and farther was the only family that i had so i was sent to the orphanage to wait to be adopt'd but it never happened so i rain away."

i took a long breath and felt some one raping there arm's around me. it was the pokemon and he say'd "i'm sorry for your lose. iv'e never met any one that understands the pain of losing a love one i'm sorry for making you cry." i look'd at him i wiped the tears form my eye's then he pull'd back and i say'd " what's your name if you have one." i say'd jokingly. he look'd in to my eye's and say'd "Shine my name what's yours Human." i smile'd at the insult and say'd " my name's Amy and no i just don't say my name all the time." we both laught at the fact'd we were making fun of each-other but i enjoyed the fun we had and he say'd "it's getting late may i keep your company." and i look'd at him and say'd " as long as you don't think a frill girl like me for a midnight snack." i smile'd at him he returned it and for one's i din't feel alone.


	6. some finale understands the pain

shine point of view

after the human ask'd if i was ok i din't know how to react to it but after the dark images flood back in to my mind of my parent's dieing i sat there in a daze what to do then i nootis'd how close the human was look'd her in the face and back'd away to try to get some space and she look'd at me as if i kill'd a king or something and like an idiot i say'd "iit's no concern of your's leaf me alone."

the human stumble'd back looking like she was witting for a fly to land on her tong she say'd

"yyyyyyyou ccc...can ." and the look on her face was priceless but i relies i was speaking English an stead of zoroark and i face pom'd my self thinking why did you do that why do you speak English any way's i had to think a way out of this but yet again my moth moves faster then my mind and i say'd "n...no i...i..i can't speak."

after i say'd that i was thinking you idiot why did you speak aGAIN i was felling every awkward between my self and the human on the ground it was compliantly silent for at lest 5 to 10 minutes. i was thinking this human like all the others even thew they were pokemon. they wanted to get fare way form me as they can but not her.

she dust the weird look off her face and say'd "well i guess that answer that your not normal huh." i don't know how she did it but i couldn't help but laught at what she say'd i think it's the way she put it but i found her laughting to.

she got up and set right next to me making me fell a little achword but i din't move nor did she i felt something i haven't felt in a long time around some one safe then she say'd "you din't answer my question earlier. what's wrong. " i cud tell she the tipe that just can't drop a subject so i try'd to confince her that she would not understand.

i say'd "you wouldn't understand." i look'd down than back at her but i din't think she was giving up and i was right because she say'd "try me i just might under stand."

so i muster'd up as mush cringe as i could muster to try to keep self form crying.

i sight for a minute and then say'd " i lost my hole family wean i was younger and i seen them all die with my own eye's." i stop'd a minute to try to stop the tears from coming then continued "every night i see there face all bernd up and cut up and beaten have to death and...and then...a pokemon hunter...cutting all of there head's off one by one of my inter family." i stop'd because i was crying again and i thought to my self some strong pokemon i tern'd out to be i can't even stop crying for something in the past i glance'd out of the corner of my eye and she was sheding a tear for me. she hug'd me. i cudn't help burieing my face into her side crying my eye's out i held on to her and she told me thing's to comfort me down a little i held on her tightly o most squeezing the breath right out of her.

wean i calm'd down and stop'd crying like a rainstorm with no end i say'd "sorry i...i don't know what got over me." i look'd at her as i was still looking pitiful as the side of her shirt i was crying on was soke'd she say'd "it's ok i din't like this shirt any way." she sorta smile'd at me and i smile'd back and finish'd what i was trying to say " wean you say'd you should go back home i just couldn't help of thinking of that." i finish'd finely she look'd at me for a long time i din't know what she was thinking. but i figher'd it was the same not able to coppery hen'd what happein'd to me i look'd back at her and say'd " i told you it's hard to understand." i got up thinking now was the time to leaf so i don't have to hear the pity party but then before i got the chances.

she say'd " i lost both of my parent's to." i tern'd around quickly and look'd at her. she look'd back at me she continued. " i lost my parent's in a firer you see my father got me out of the house and then went back in to the firer to get my mom and wean he went back in the house collapsed on them both." she look'd away form me trying to hide a tear from me i don't know what came over me but i put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her she continued. " he told me he would be back then that happened and he was gone my mother and farther was the only family that i had so i was sent to the orphanage to wait to be adopt'd but it never happened so i rain away."

she took a long breath i felt sorry for her so i hug'd her. then i say'd "i'm sorry for your lose. iv'e never met any one that understands the pain of losing a love one i'm sorry for making you cry." she look'd at me wiping a tear form her big green eye's. i pull'd back to let her have some space then she say'd " what's your name if you have one." she say'd mocking me. but the way she did it i only smile'd i look'd into throws beautiful green eye's and say'd "Shine my name what's yours Human." she smile'd at the insult i gave her and she say'd " my name's Amy and no i just don't say my name all the time." we both laught at the fact'd we were making fun of each-other but i enjoyed the fun we had and then i nodis'd the time and say'd "it's getting late may i keep your company." i don't know why i ask'd her that but i wasn't disappoint'd by what she say'd she look'd at me and say'd " as long as you don't think a frill girl like me for a midnight snack." she smile'd at me i returned it and for one's i know that i was not alone because i finely found some that understands me and i want'd to stay hear with her i din't care she was human because we both felt the same pain before so i know i well get throw the night and maby never leafing her side.


	7. a new light but a dark dream

amy's point of view

"amy...Amy stop playing games. It's not nice to hid from me Amy." i heard a for miler voice calling my name.

"amy come out come out were ever you are." i look'd arond and fond my self looking in a mirer i was 10 again with my heir in a pony tell and i look'd arownd to see my parints room it was i sight to be hold two dowrs on bothe side's of the room. every thing netly placed and the sent of my moms perfum.

i was laying on the flowr hiding form some one that was calling me i got out of my feverit hiding place and look'd arownd.

then a younger looking woman with blue eyes and red heir that was keep'd untamde comes in and say'd "Amy there you are have you been hiding in hear the hole time." she smiles at me i look'd at her and stard and i say'd " sorry mom."

I look'd at hear and i just stard crying i dont know why i just stard balling and then i she fell to the grownd like she was stab'd or sumthing i ran to her i dint notis how the room sudenly fell'd with smoke i shook her and shook her screeming momee.

I looked around and every thing was on fire bering every thing the mirer brook because of the intense heat i tried to pick up my mom to get her out of there but wean i ternd to look at her she was all burned up a red ember ingulf her body she looked like charcoal i reach for her but wean i touched her hand she ternd in to dust and i looked around and out of the fire i see that crimson eye staring at me i screamed loudly.

it say'd "Amy...Amy...let me end your pain, let me stop the sarow, let me bring you into your new life." i was ingulf in the flames smoke i cudin't see what it was i screamed and ran as fast as i cud going throw the burnt house. running as fast as i cud

something grabbed me by my side's it was the crimson eye thing it say'd "I've GOT YOU NOW...IT"S OK AMY IT'S OK." screamed and kicked as hard as i cud he stared shaking me saying " WAKE UP AMY. WAKE UP."

i woke up from that dream with a cold sweet a few tears on my cheeks and a Pokémon shaking me i looked around and i looked it was shine.

he say'd "are you ok you was screaming and crying in your sleep." i look'd around and say'd "I..I'mm fffine just...a bad dream." i manig'd to get out breathing heavily still looking around to make shere i was awake.

shine look'd at me and say'd "you to."

i look'd at him and i say'd "your having nightmares to." he just shook his head saying yes with out words.

after i calm'd down we both sat there quietly for a little i look'd at him and say'd " look im sorry if i woke you up."

he look'd at me and telt'd his head and say'd " no you dint but you gave me quite a fright wean i seen you kicking and screaming at the top of your lungs that would even make a death person say'd to tern down the music it was not the most pleasing thing in the world." i laft a little getting the joke but i look'd at him and i was about to ask'd what his dream was about.

then the sun came up over the Harrison we cud see the Varese bird pokemon were cherping and he say'd "morning comes to set are night to an end." he look'd at me

i say'd "yea" then he say'd "well iv'e in joy'd your company thank you." he stared to leaf

and i say'd " were are you going shine." he look'd at me and say'd "i don't know but i know to hid wean the morning comes because of trainers well try anything to catch me."

i thot about what he say'd he was wild pokemon he had no trainer or a home like i had no home i look'd at him as he stared to leaf again i say'd " shine ive injoy'd your company to. but i was wondering if you would join me on my jreny sens we sort of understand echother."

he look'd at me like the last night when he ask'd why i help'd him i thot he was going to say no or im sorry but no

he say'd "you would want me to stay and travel with you." i look'd at him and say'd "if you want to." he look'd at me and he smile'd widly and say'd " it would be an honer amy." he laft "or should i call you "Master" or trainer." i look'd at him with a big smile and i ran up to him and hug'd him and i say'd " think you shine, but amy is just fine."

i pull'd back from him and gave a big smile to him i thout to my self my very first pokemon and he understands me and want's to travel with me I have a felling that this is a stared to a new and more brighter chapter to my life.


End file.
